Un conte de Noël
by DarkPatronus97
Summary: Les Malefoys sont atteints par la magie de Noël. !Disclamair!: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.


_Un conte de Noël_

**De retour très tôt avec un oneshot, qui j'espère vous plaira. Il faut dire que je me sens inspirée ces derniers jours. Bonne lecture !**

« Noël, c'est Noël » un jeune enfant aux cheveux blonds dit à sa licorne en peluche, qui le fixait d'un regard vide. Mais l'enfant semblait comprendre la peluche et d'un regard excité, il embrassa la corne de l'animal.

« On aura plein de cadeaux, Terry. Viens vite, il faut aller réveiller papa et maman »

Et sur ces mots, Scorpius sortit de son lit et couru vers la porte de sa chambre, pieds nus. Tenant Terry fermement par la corne dans sa main droite, l'enfant tourna la poignée argentée de la porte de l'autre, ouvrant celle-ci rapidement. Il connaissait le chemin menant à la chambre de ses parents par cœur, l'ayant emprunté plusieurs fois déjà. Terry traînait par terre pendant tout le voyage de la chambre d'enfant jusqu'à celle des parents. Les quelques mètres restants, Scorpius les franchit rapidement, poussant son poids contre l'immense porte le séparant lui de ses parents.

« Terry, il faut que tu m'aides un peu, utilise ta magie ! »

L'enfant tenait la licorne en peluche à quelques centimètres de la porte, pour lui permettre d'utiliser sa magie. Ce que Scorpius ne saurait jamais, c'était que son elfe de maison, prénommé Truffis, était apparu dans la chambre de ses maîtres, ouvrant la porte légèrement pour faire croire au jeune Scorpius que la magie de Terry avait opérée avant de disparaître rapidement. De l'autre côté de la porte, Scorpius embrassa encore une fois la corne de sa peluche.

« Merci Terry » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la licorne avant de pousser la porte et de pénétrer la chambre parentale.

Astoria et Drago dormaient encore paisiblement, entrelacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cela ne semblait pas affecter Scorpius pour autant, qui courut les quelques mètres le séparant du lit. Au dernier moment, il se rendit compte d'un détail : il était bien trop petit pour grimper sur le lit ridiculement haut de ses parents. « Terry, tu peux m'aider ? » La licorne le fixait de ce même regard vide. L'enfant hocha la tête. « Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne dois pas te sentir triste. On va trouver un moyen… qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » Demanda Scorpius, rapprochant son oreille de la gueule de la peluche. « Mais bien sûr… » Murmura-t-il. Puis, caressant la tête de la licorne tendrement, il ajouta :

« Oh Terry, quand je serais grand, je voudrais être aussi intelligent que toi » Puis, Scorpius mit leur plan a exécution. « Maman ? » il appela doucement. Se rendant compte qu'il devrait élever la voix afin de réveiller Astoria, le garçon prit une bouffée d'air avant de dire d'une voix plus forte : « Maman ? » Astoria se retourna dans son sommeil sans se réveiller. Mais Scorpius ne se laissa pas décourager. « S'ils ne se réveillent pas, je dois me débrouiller tout seul » Serrant Terry contre sa poitrine, Scorpius recula jusqu'à la porte, prenant son élan. « On peut y arriver » dit-il à Terry, comme pour rassurer la peluche, essayant pourtant de se convaincre soi-même. Puis, il s'élança et sauta au dernier moment aussi haut qu'il le put, atterrissant sur le lit de ses parents. Certains diront plus tard, que ce miracle a été causé par la magie déjà présente en Scorpius.

Drago fût réveillé par un poids s'amassant sur le matelas. Plus par réflexe que par nécessité, il resserra son emprise sur sa baguette se trouvant sous le coussin. En tant qu'ancien mangemort, il avait toujours préféré garder ses précautions. Pourtant, toute peur s'évapora en entendant la voix de Scorpius non loin de lui. « Maman ? Papa ? » Drago réagit en premier, attirant son fils dans une chaleureuse étreinte. « Shh fils, ne réveilles pas ta mère, il est encore tôt.» L'enfant se blottit contre son torse, serrant la licorne en peluche fermement contre sa poitrine. Drago n'avait jamais compris comment un enfant pouvait être aussi dévoué à une peluche, mais tant que Scorpius était heureux, lui l'était également.

« Mais papa », contredit la voix excitée de son fils, « c'est Noël ! Je veux ouvrir mes cadeaux.»

« Il est malpoli de dire 'je veux', Scorpius. » L'enfant leva le regard vers son père, rapprochant son oreille de la gueule de Terry. En souriant adorablement, il reprit : « Pardon papa, je voudrais bien ouvrir mes cadeaux, s'il-vous-plaît.»

Drago se retint de rire en voyant l'expression si innocente gravée sur le visage de Scorpius. « Encore une heure, fils, et après je réveillerai maman et on descendra ensemble ouvrir tes cadeaux, d'accord ? » L'enfant ne semblait pas du tout d'accord avec cette option et le fit bien comprendre. « Mais papa, le père Noël est passé et je veux… pardon, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il m'a laissé comme cadeaux. » Drago leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant en défaite. « Très bien Scor', vas-y devant et je te rejoins. » Scorpius cria sa joie et se défit de l'étreinte de son père, courant aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient vers la porte. Drago sourit mélancoliquement : son père à lui ne lui avait jamais montré autant d'amour durant sa jeunesse. Non pas qu'il n'y ait jamais eu d'amour entre eux, loin de là cette idée. Simplement, Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais été très doué pour montrer ses sentiments et Drago regrettait en quelque sorte de ne pas avoir eu la relation avec son père qu'il entretenait avec Scorpius.

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda une voix fatiguée. Drago offrit un doux sourire à Astoria. « Six heures et demi » répondit-il, se penchant pour voler un baiser à sa femme.

« Tes parents ne doivent même pas encore être réveillés.» Drago laissa échapper un petit rire. « Avec tout le boucan que fait notre fils, je doute qu'ils dorment encore.» Astoria sourit quelque peu avant de s'extraire du lit conjugal, suivie de près par Drago. Ensemble, ils descendirent les marches marbrées du manoir, entendant une petite voix excitée s'impatienter dans le salon.

« Calme-toi donc, Scorpius. » Drago reconnut la voix de Lucius.

« C'est Noël, grand-père. Le père Noël est passé ! » Drago et Astoria pénétrèrent le grand salon, y découvrant leur fils, Narcissa et Lucius assis sur le large divan. Narcissa tenait Scorpius dans ses bras, tentant en vain de le calmer si ce n'était qu'un tout petit peu.

« Oui le père Noël est passé, maintenant calme-toi Scorpius. ».

L'arbre de Noël était immense et décoré de manière sobre et riche. Les boules étaient brunes et blanches, accompagnées de quelques paillettes et de neige artificielle. Au pic de l'arbre trônait le célèbre ange de Noël. Sous le sapin reposaient une multitude de cadeaux, emballés dans du papier qui variait selon les paquets, donnant un aspect chaleureux et coloré à l'arbre.

« Bon, je crois que nous avons fait attendre ce petit chérubin un peu trop longtemps, qu'en penses-tu, Scorpius ? » dit Astoria, souriant lorsque Scorpius s'échappa des bras de sa grand-mère, pour aller s'assoir devant le sapin. « Oui ! » répondit-il, posant Terry par terre à ses côtés. D'un revers de la main, Drago fit que les cadeaux se trièrent tout seuls, la plus grande pile destinée à Scorpius, comme on pouvait s'y attendre.

« Tu peux les ouvrir, fils. ». Scorpius se décida d'ouvrir le plus petit paquet en premier, levant le regard vers ses parents et grands-parents, pour savoir qui avait commandé ce paquet auprès du père Noël.

« Celui-là a été commandé par tatie Pansy. » dit Drago, ignorant le froncement de sourcils d'Astoria, qui depuis toujours n'avait jamais pu voir Pansy en peinture. Scorpius sourit et arracha l'emballage, dévoilant aux yeux de tous une écharpe de couleur bleue, avec brodée à son bout en lettres dorées les initiales de Scorpius.

« S.H.M. … ça veut dire quoi ?», demanda l'enfant, perplexe.

« Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy. Ce sont les premières lettres de tes trois noms. Ça s'appelle des initiales »

Scorpius tenta de répéter les mots de Lucius, mais échoua. « Tient Terry, comme ça tu n'auras pas froid » dit l'enfant, entourant le cou de sa peluche de l'écharpe. Puis, il agrippa le prochain cadeau.

« Celui-là, c'est tonton Blaise qui l'a commandé. » Scorpius déballa rapidement le cadeau offert par son parrain, découvrant un livre sur les licornes et une enveloppe contenant dix galions. Drago leva un sourcil interrogateur

« Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant de six ans irait faire avec dix galions ? » Mais cela ne semblait pas traverser l'esprit de Scorpius, qui de toute sa vie n'avait jamais posséder autant d'argent. « Regarde papa, je suis presque aussi riche que toi. » Drago rit à cette remarque, demandant à voir le livre offert par Blaise.

Scorpius ouvrit encore plusieurs cadeaux : ceux de ses parents, qui lui avaient offert un balai d'appartement volant, adapté à l'âge de leur fils et une nouvelle licorne en peluche.

« Encore une ? » demanda Lucius à voix basse. Drago haussa les épaules : « Je trouve que Terry est affreusement seul ces derniers temps. Peut-être qu'un ami lui ferait du bien. De plus, le jour où il se retrouvera au grenier, il aura une autre peluche à qui parler.» Ce fût au tour de Lucius d'hausser les sourcils. « Les peluches ne parlent pas, fils.» Drago sourit secrètement. « Qui sait… ?», dit-il simplement.

De la part de Lucius et Narcissa, Scorpius reçut un assortiment de ses friandises préférées ainsi qu'une nouvelle cape pour l'hiver et une autre plus légère pour l'été. Daphnée, la marraine et tante du garçon lui offrit une baguette en bois, confectionné pour le jeu. Une fois que l'enfant s'amusait à présenter la nouvelle licorne, nommée Pégasine, à Terry (qui apparemment la trouvait très jolie et sympathique), le reste de la famille s'offrirent leurs cadeaux. Astoria tendit un paquet à son mari et un autre à ses beaux-parents. « Tori, comment tu as su ? » demanda Drago ironiquement, tenant dans ses mains une chevalière en or, représentant un serpent entremêlé avec un aigle (Astoria était à Serdaigle à Poudlard). Il avait trouvé que ce bijou représentait bien leur couple et avait désiré se l'acheter avant qu'Astoria ne le lui déconseille, prétendant que cela ne servirait à rien de gaspiller de l'argent sur une chevalière. Plus tard, Drago avait découvert qu'en fait, sa femme avait voulu le lui offrir elle-même.

« Merci.» dit-il, embrassant Astoria tendrement. Pour ses beaux-parents, la jeune femme avait réservé un weekend dans le sud de la France dans une chaîne de Spa mondialement connue. Drago avait également participé au cadeau (ne sachant trop quoi acheter à ses parents).

« C'était une idée plutôt agréable, on vous remercie tous les deux. » dit Narcissa, qui apparemment rêvait déjà du soleil et des massages qu'elle bénéficierait pendant un weekend entier.

Puis vint le tour de Drago de distribuer son cadeau. Astoria reçut un collier en diamant et la promesse d'un « cadeau spécial », que Drago lui offrirait une fois ses parents partis et Scorpius endormi. Narcissa et Lucius offrirent au couple une entrée dans un restaurant gastronomique réputé de Londres.

« Nous viendrons bien évidemment nous occuper de Scorpius pendant votre absence. Dieu seul sait à quel point nous aimons passer du temps avec lui.». Drago et Astoria les remercièrent chaleureusement.

Plus tard dans la journée, Blaise et Pansy (qui s'étaient mariés à la fin de la guerre) vinrent rendre une petite visite aux Malfoys. Tous décidèrent de passer la soirée ensemble et de partager le repas de Noël. Scorpius regarda autour de lui une fois installée à la grande table, souriant béatement, Terry dans ses bras et Pégasine sur ses genoux. Sa famille n'était peut-être pas la plus aimée du monde des sorciers, mais elle était sans aucun doute la plus belle des familles que Scorpius n'ait jamais vue. « Qu'en pensez-vous, Terry et Pégasine ?» demanda-t-ils aux peluches. « Je pense pareil que vous. C'est définitivement le plus des Noëls !»

Les Malefoys et Zabinis présents à la table jurent encore aujourd'hui avoir aperçu l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres des deux peluches.

**Voilà, petit oneshot, qui personnellement me plaît bien, mais votre avis serait également le bienvenue. **


End file.
